Determine if raising plasma NEFAs with Intralipid and heparin in vivo increases urinary 8-Epi-PGF2a, an index of oxidative stress. Determine if raising plasma NEFA levels with Intralipid and heparin in vivo increases urinary 8-epi-PGF2a and TAC, markers of oxidative stress in vivo